Shy Girl
by YamiShiningFriendship
Summary: Inspired by Otown’s Shy Girl.  Seto never liked social events.  Why would a school dance be any different?  The answer is everything. SetoxSerenity


Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh…Enough saidSummary: Inspired by O-town's Shy Girl. Seto never liked social events. Why would a school dance be any different? The answer is everything. SetoxSerenity

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Seto leaned against the wall of the gym, cursing his little brother softly with almost every breath. Mokuba forced him to go to the school dance that night, threatening to not give his laptop back unless he went, claiming that social interaction would do him good. So far, Seto was just bored. He didn't dance to this type of music. Glancing at the clock, Seto determined that he was there long enough and turned to go. Serenity Wheeler stood not too far down from where Seto was standing, watching her brother and his friends dance. She had declined all of their invitations to join them, saying she'd just watch. In truth, she felt out of place. All of the gang were such good friends and had a bond that went deeper than simple friendship. Being with them made her feel left out; although they tried to include her in their jokes and whatnot. 'Maybe I should have stayed home,' she thought.

Seto stopped in his tracks when he spotted Serenity. The poor girl looked bored and out of place. 'Figures, the mutt is too busy fulfilling his own needs to make sure his baby sister is having a good time,' he fumed, deciding to watch Serenity for a bit. Now that she was alone, she was showing her true personality and Seto noticed that she was a quiet one, unlike Joey.

And anything related to the mutt that wasn't loud and obnoxious piqued Seto's interest. Slowly approaching, he noticed that Serenity looked up, met his gaze and looked down shyly, a small blush crossing her cheeks.

'Oh no, Seto's here, and he's coming this way,' she thought with a panic. After transferring to Domino, Serenity realized that she had a decent sized crush on the CEO…not that she'd tell Joey. While Seto seemed like the ice king, he was fairly civil to her in passing. Looking up, she met his gaze again and looked away very quickly, finding the floor really interesting.

Seto growled softly. He kept trying to catch Serenity's attention for more than a second, but she seemed shy and slightly embarrassed? Curiosity getting the better of him, he approached the rest of the way and stood right in front of Serenity. Serenity fidgeted under his piercing gaze and slowly lifted her head. Seto smiled and extended his hand just as a slow song came on. "Care to dance?" Seto asked softly. Serenity blinked at his hand and then shyly took it. Seto's long fingers curled around her hand and he led her gently to the center of the gym before pulling her close to him. Placing his hands on her waist, Seto started to sway Serenity to the music.

Serenity sighed and placing her hands on Seto's shoulders, rested her head against him. She really hoped that she wasn't dreaming. It was too good to be true. Not to mention Seto's cologne suited him perfectly. "Seto?" she asked hesitantly, not knowing if she should call him Kaiba like Joey and his friends did.

Seto shifted slightly. "Yes?" he asked, still in that soft voice that he asked her to dance with. "Why?" Serenity asked, unsure how to phrase her question.

Seto pulled away slightly, still holding her close. "Why what? Why did I ask you to dance?" he wondered. Seeing Serenity's affirmative nod, Seto smiled and guided Serenity back to the position she was in before and continued to sway them, rotating slowly as well. "You looked bored out of your skull," he answered after a minute.

Serenity laughed softly at that. "You're right. I was bored. No matter how hard Joey and the others try, I feel…" "So left out?" Seto stated. Feeling Serenity nod in surprise, Seto elaborated. "Even though the geek squad considers me a friend for the most part, I feel left out all the time so I distance myself from them as much as possible," he explained.

Neither said anything else until the end of the song, when they were found out with an angry shout. "Kaiba! What are you doing to my sister!" Joey shouted. Seto let go of Serenity and whirled around to face Joey.

"I was dancing with her. What do you think I was doing, Bonkotsu?" Seto snapped, satisfied with the loud growl that came from Joey.

"Stay away from my sister, Kaiba, or else I'd have to mess up that oh-so-perfect face of yours," Joey warned.

"Don't you know that mutts don't give orders to their masters?" Seto wondered in a bored voice, easily ducking the punch that Joey threw at him. Catching Joey's next punch, he twisted his body, sending Joey to the floor, unharmed. "Do you want to get out of here?" he asked Serenity, calmly avoiding another punch. He didn't want to beat up Joey since he was asking Serenity to leave the dance with him. Yeah, that wouldn't look good at all.

Serenity looked from Seto, to Joey, and back to Seto. "Sure," she replied, "can we go someplace to eat? I'm kinda hungry."

Seto nodded and took her hand, leading her away from an enraged Joey, who was currently being held back Yami and Honda. Once they left the building, Seto removed his trench coat and wrapped it around Serenity before wrapping an arm around Serenity's waist.

As Seto helped Serenity into his car, he leaned over and whispered in her ear, "Consider this our first date." With that, he got into the car on his side, taking note of Serenity's glowing, happy face. Reminding himself to thank Mokuba in the morning, he drove off, letting Serenity pick the place.


End file.
